User talk:Pluto2
The poll is changed at the end of the month. We have a stricter spoiler policy. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:49, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Glatorian page two things 1) Have you been given permission to add the summer sets!?!?! B)...NO, 2) The Glatorian page is acting wierd because of the spoilers. (The spoiler template not the info) I would take away all the stuff you wrote on it, it is still too early! -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?! Dude! This is serious! Have you been given permision to make these pages?!? -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?! Yeah...... It was revealed at a Canadian Toy Fair! I actually copied it from Brickipedia. I got their permission. Pluto2Pluto2 So you got permission from another site??? You need permission from HERE!!! We all know about the summer sets but you need to ask someone from here first! We have a strict spoiler policy and I doubt... Hey wait a minuite! What do you mean copied?? Plagiarism is a blockable offence! So you have: *Violated the spoiler policy *Plagiarised *Made summer set pages without permission from this site Is that what you are saying? Also, you are suposed to reply on the user who you are adressing's talk page, not on your own, it makes it easier to get their attention. -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?! Sorry. I'll stop. Pluto2 14:53, 14 March 2009 (UTC)Pluto2Pluto2 14:53, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Good, sorry if there are any bad feelings. Plus we don't usually allow pages with such little info on. If you can find me a link to the source of the Scarabax information then I will try and get those pages deleted and we'll call it evens. :-] -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] Join Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!! :I cannot find a source for it, even on the other wiki. Maybe they meant Sand Stalker? I never created that page. Pluto2 15:02, 14 March 2009 (UTC)Pluto2 Ok, thanks for trying! :-] -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?! Completly unrelated matter Do you like astronomy? I do :-] -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?! :Yep. I do. I wish Pluto was a planet........... I disagree with the new definition. --Pluto2 15:43, 14 March 2009 (UTC)Pluto2 Yeah! I agree! Did you know it was named by a kid? -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?! ::Yeah...... I did. I'm an expert on Astronomy. Are you a member of my lego network? Maybe you should join with a pluto name like "plutoisalanet" I can't get onto my lego network. My computer keeps crashing when I try. On every one I try. Home, school, public, laptop, friend's house. I have no idea why! If I joined I'd probably call myself something to do with Saturn. I don't know why but its always stood out to me. -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?! hmmmm..... that kinda rhymes..................... How do you mean? -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?! Try and why both rhyme. --Pluto2 16:23, 14 March 2009 (UTC)Pluto2 Thats strange, we're both active at the same time! What country do you live in? [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! :. --Pluto2 13:21, 15 March 2009 (UTC)Pluto2 OK, time to talk We do not want to be enemies, right? So let's leave it with the already confermed info. Then we talk, get proof, come up with a good solution, and wait for an admin to decide what to do. OK? ata uihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif (BP Rollbacker) 19:04, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :Let's be friends. Both of us did what we thought was right, none of us wanted anything bad. Therefor, we should be friends. ata uihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif (BP Rollbacker) 19:12, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::Ok. Hmm.... do you have any time to go to My LEGO Network and give me some clicks on my Electro-Pellet Module? Me username's Batman3787. Give me as many clicks as you can.`OK? Pluto2 19:13, 17 March 2009 (UTC)Pluto2 OK, could you spend some clicks on my Dinosaur Excavation Module, my username there is 00axel. ata uihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif (BP Rollbacker) 19:31, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :How many? I need help getting the Kata Sparbot and some Canon Scrap. Pluto2 19:33, 17 March 2009 (UTC)Pluto2 I gave you 52 clicks. I know you can't give me so many clicks, so 10 is enough. Thanks. ata uihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif (BP Rollbacker) 19:35, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::I meant specifically the one in the center. If you have 20 clicks left, then use them up once they regenerate. Remember: The module in the center you click. And, could you do me a favor and trade me a Stolen Data Crystal? I'll give you an Iconox's favor for the campaign for Bionicle! I gave you 10 clicks. The trade module's on the lower left. Pluto2 19:43, 17 March 2009 (UTC)Pluto2 :::Sorry, I don't have the Stolen Data Crystal. And what do you mean with "specifically the one in the center", I only spent clicks on the Electro-Pellet Inductor Module. And I'm all out of click. Sorry. ata uihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif (BP Rollbacker) 19:59, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Then go here to get it. Pluto2 20:09, 17 March 2009 (UTC)Pluto2 :::::Sorry, but my page is to busy growing way too many Thornax. And even if I would get it, I'd trade it with Capt Reynolds to get the badge, as I already have Iconox's Favor. (And the Agory Honor Badge Rank 5) ata uihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif (BP Rollbacker) 20:21, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::But I need it too. And what items do you need? I have several Rank 4 items (items required to get Rank 5) that I don't need yet. Then just repeat it after doing that once, then trade. 1. Do all the steps except the Stolen Data Crystal and harvest till you get 200 Space Fuel Cells. 2. Trade 100 for the Crystal and mail it to Capt. Reynolds and receive badge blueprint 3. Build it. 4. Repeat the trade with Bob Skull a second time. 5. Trade me it for a different thing. I'll go change it to what you need after you reply. Pluto2 20:26, 17 March 2009 (UTC)Pluto2 OK, I'll try. I don't know what I need yet. Do you have any red pearls? I haven't got any in a while. ata uihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif (BP Rollbacker) 20:32, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :::I'm all out. Try clicking on Berix's or Tarix's porduct page. I haven't gotten any yet in a while, either. Try it. But when I tried doing it, Berix always said: "Slow down, my friend. I can only collect four per day, so come back later." Do you think they made it so you couldn't get any more from that? I'm sorry, but I don't have any. Besides, are you needing the Ancient Spear? Then just swap a red pearl out for a Quick Silver Flux twice on Berix's page. I'm sure there's other people with some, though. I have a Worn Tuning Fork, though. Just mail it to Professor Brickkeeper and follow his instructions. Pluto2 20:40, 17 March 2009 (UTC)Pluto2 ::::Also, where you one of the lucky persons who got the Bonehunter Trap Module Blueprint in a mail from Raanu? Pluto2 20:45, 17 March 2009 (UTC)Pluto2 :::::Same here with the red pearls. No, I already have the ancient spear, just want some extra red pearls. I also have the Worn Tuning Fork. Also, it says that I don't have any pictures for the Space Fuel Plant Gallery Module, so I can't set it up. Sorry. And no, I didn't get the Bonehunter Trap Module Blueprint in a mail from Raanu. ata uihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif (BP Rollbacker) 20:51, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Then I'll help you with the Bonehunter Blades/getting the Agori Trophy Module. Need anything for the LEGO Universe thing? To get pictures, make sure you have LEGO Digital Designer. Simply design a model, then wait for it to be approved. Then add it in there and wait for clicks. To install LDD, just go the Factory site and you can download it there. Pluto2 20:56, 17 March 2009 (UTC)Pluto2 :::::::::::Sorry, I can't download the LDD, my computer is to bad/slow/random word here. The thing is, I've used the Space Fuel Plant Gallery Module before, with usual gallery pictures, but I can't now. For the LU, no, I've not really started. ata uihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif (BP Rollbacker) 21:04, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::How do you get the Electro-Pellet Inductor Module? ata uihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif (BP Rollbacker) 21:14, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::tHERE'S A CODE. Either sign up the the LU Newsletter at universe.lego.com, or edit this page to find the code Pluto2 21:17, 17 March 2009 (UTC)Pluto2 Thanks! ata uihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif (BP Rollbacker) 21:22, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :It grows Plastic Pellets fast. After you build it, you'll receive 3 Plastic Pellets. You enter it a universe.lego.com in the VIP code entry. I'll help you with something related to it. To get the Retuned Tuning Fork Blueprint, submit a creation to the LEGO Universe challenge. Pluto2 21:30, 17 March 2009 (UTC)Pluto2 ::Thanks again! ata uihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif (BP Rollbacker) 21:33, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :::I'll log out now, so I won't be online anymore today/tonight. ata uihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif (BP Rollbacker) 21:35, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Wait! I have another code! Pluto2 21:41, 17 March 2009 (UTC)Pluto2 :::::Where do I write it in? ata uihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif (BP Rollbacker) 21:50, 17 March 2009 (UTC) 1. Go to Echo's page. See the Code Module? Enter the second code there, and the first one at universe.lego.com in the VIP code entry.. Pluto2 21:53, 17 March 2009 (UTC)Pluto2 OK, then I'll have to wait until tomorrow, as I have no clicks left. Thanks. ata uihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif (BP Rollbacker) 21:56, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :I have got the answers to the questions: :Me: :Hello again, Sir. I have some questions for a friend, we had a little of a argue, so we need confirmation. :1) What are Scarabax Beetles and (when) will they actually appear and not just get mentioned? :2A) Is the Skrall in Glatorian Arena the same one that Gresh fought? :2B) If so, will the Skrall get a name? :Thanks! :Greg: :1) Yes, they will appear. They appear in the movie and there will also be a BrickMaster exclusive model of one. :2a) Haven't played the game, so can't speak to that. :2b) No : ata uihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif (BP Rollbacker) 17:15, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::Too bad I don't have enough money to subscribe to BrickMaster..... man. Pluto2 17:19, 18 March 2009 (UTC)Pluto2 :::Yeah, and I don't live in the US, so I couldn't subscribe to it even if could afford it/waned it. ata uihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif (BP Rollbacker) 17:22, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm lucky since I live in the US. But still, I don't have enough money. Pluto2 17:24, 18 March 2009 (UTC)Pluto2 :::::Well, some people are lucky in one way, and others in another way. ata uihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif (BP Rollbacker) 17:26, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Edit War Okay, I only have a couple minutes right now, so I locked the Skrall and related pages. I'll sort it out later. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 19:04, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. Hmm.... and take off the Deletion template while you're at it. Pluto2 19:05, 17 March 2009 (UTC)Pluto2 ::In response to your message on my talkpage, which I saw right after writing this one, Mata Nui's been a member of good standing for a lot longer than you've been around. I'm not gonna block him just because you ask me to. I'll sort this all out in a couple hours, because I don't have time now. Go to the article's talkpage and say why it shouldn't be deleted, -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 19:07, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Multiple Accounts Are you also User:SystemBot and User:Vastus? I notice similarities. You are only allowed to have one account. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:10, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::No. Pluto2 23:13, 18 March 2009 (UTC)Pluto2 :::Note that I could have a staff member use Checkuser, which gives them your IP address. If the IPs of those accounts match yours, we would know you are lying to me. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:27, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Why would he want multiple accounts? Anyway, why aren't users allowed multiple accounts? He hasn't used any as sock puppets as note have voted. [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!!